


fleeing tumblr dump

by Wildcard



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildcard/pseuds/Wildcard
Summary: Various Homestuck things I've written and posted on Tumblr. Will organize properly later.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Discussion/plot outline for Dirk/Caliborn junkie AU with Dirk dealing drugs, Caliborn obsessed and everything going to hell far too quickly. Dirk/Caliborn, Dirk/Jake, tw for dubcon, noncon, drug use, nsfw attempt to induce Stockholm Syndrome.

Junkie Au with dirk as the dealer and Caliborn as the client. Just imagine a Caliborn totally loathing himself for how he KEEPS COMING BACK TO DIRK TO GET WHAT’S WRONG FOR HIM. 

But he’s not coming for the drugs. He’s got the money to pay for the drugs. He’s as rich as hell but he’s going to hide that forever, and no one will know.

Sucking Dirk’s cock is just more fun. Even if it’s filthy and degrading, down on his knees in a dirty alley, it’s still worth it.

 

And then he sees Dirk and Dirk’s got that look in his eyes, that junkie haze of want, that thing that’s deeper than need, that crawls under your skin and hooks in your spine and pulls you to your knees. But Dirk’s not looking at him like that. He’s looking at Jake English, some new kid, a hotshot explorer who has made a fortune finding old relics and archeological artifacts and is in town on business. He’s a cousin of Caliborn’s and Caliborn’s put him up and they’re walking together in the daytime when Caliborn sees Dirk coming out of a store.

It’s a shock because Caliborn never sees Dirk during the daytime, Dirk’s a night time guy, but Dirk’s in jeans and a hoodie and carrying a shopping bag of groceries and he looks so normal. It’s a taste of the life that caliborn can’t have with Dirk, it’s a taste that would be sweet instead of grime under his knees and Dirk’s hand in his hair while Dirk doesn’t even bother to look at him.

Dirk looks at him and Caliborn’s not sure whether to smile or not, he’s not sure if his heart is beating like that because he’s terrified or because he’s excited because this is an unexpected glimpse of Dirk and it is a /treasure/.

 

Then Dirk looks past. Looks at Jake.

 

And Caliborn knows that look in Dirk’s eyes because it’s the look he has when he’s getting ready to go out and see Dirk, it’s that want that makes him weak and makes it believable that he’s so hard up, so deep in withdrawal, that he’ll suck his dealer’s cock in exchange for a hit. 

And it just. Breaks him.

 

One look.

 

His stupid old-fashioned and oblivious cousin who doesn’t even realize that Dirk has looked at him, seen him. Who doesn’t even know who Dirk is.Who looks over to see what Caliborn is looking at, sees Dirk and smiles cheerily at him.

 

And it feels like the world is grey around Caliborn, grey and cold. He’s shut out from Dirk, his one source of warmth. 

 

He breaks and the shrapnel goes everywhere.

 

So that night, the cops pick up Dirk. They find enough on him to shut him away for a good long time and he gets a couple of nights in the cell to think about it. Then he gets told he has a visitor and he’s all confused because his brother is dead and who the fuck would be visiting him?

 

It’s Caliborn. Caliborn tells him that he can make the charges go away. He has the money and more importantly, the contacts, to get the charges dropped. 

 

Dirk doesn’t ask why Caliborn kept coming back to him if he could get it from anywhere, why he dropped to his knees if he could’ve just dropped a couple of twenties. He just asks, calm as always, like he isn’t facing a damn long time behind bars: what’s the catch?

 

Caliborn catches him by the chin, hauls at him in the way he’s always has wanted to but hasn’t been able to do because the power was always the other way around before, Dirk owned him because Dirk had what he wanted, but now Dirk needs him, and he says that the catch is that Caliborn will own him.

 

Dirk will come home with him, Dirk will be given clothes and food and never want for anything again. Caliborn will take him out on occasions, on walks, on trips to the theatre, to the opera, on ‘dates’ and if Dirk cleans up good and learns to behave in polite company, Caliborn might take him to company dinners and start introducing him to people.

 

But Caliborn will own him.

Dirk’s choice is between two prisons but one is gilded and one is not and one will leave a permanent mark on his record and the other can be kept secret.

 

And Dirk, proud and stubborn and a Strider right down to his fucking bones, thinks about his dead brother, thinks about how cold the street corner is, about what happens to guys as pretty as him, as young as him in prison, about how he has never been a team player and doesn’t want to join a gang –

 

And says no.

 

Because he is Dirk Strider and he is no man’s kept pet.

 

And Caliborn’s furious because this is a much betterlife he is offering Dirk and the offer should’ve been irresistible to Dirk the same way that Dirk is irresistible to him. He hits Dirk, right across the face, hard enough that Dirk stumbles back and then he tells Dirk that the offer was a formality. Dirk doesn’t have a choice.

 

Before Dirk can even react to that, Caliborn jabs him with a hypodermic needle. 

He wanted Dirk to accept. He wanted Dirk to come with him willingly, to be his, to accept his deal, to be grateful to him but if the only way he can have Dirk is unwillingly, then fine fucking fine. Having Dirk any way at all is better than not having him.

Dirk wakes up in a beautiful apartment and then shit gets daaaarrrrrk. 

Caliborn wonders how long it’ll take for Dirk to stop fighting him. Dirk wonders how Caliborn could even possibly think that this is going to work.

 

Dirk puts powdered glass in the food, pours alcohol on the bed and sets it on fire. He is Dirk Strider and though he may be a prisoner, he’s not a pet. He will kill Caliborn even if he gets himself killed in the process.

 

Caliborn then wonders how long it will take for Stockholm Syndrome to set in. It really can’t happen fast enough.


	2. Caliborn courting Dirk (humanstuck AU)

“Fuck off, English.” Dirk’s tone is bored and that’s the worst part. He’s not even bothering to insult Caliborn properly; the bastard never appreciates the sheer venom directed his way, returns cool indifference for Caliborn’s hate.

Caliborn makes himself smile all the same, showing off all the teeth that he’s had carefully filed to points, “Really, Dirk, is that any way to treat a friend that flew all this way to see you? I even brought you a gift.”

The miniscule lift of an eyebrow is encouragement enough for Caliborn to flick out the blue velvet jewelry box he’d hidden in his breast pocket. The price of the plane ticket is justified twice over in the way that Dirk tenses; the cost of the hotel room is negligible compared to how Dirk’s eyebrows draw together.

“Dude, that had better not be an engagement ring.” The calm of Dirk’s voice is forced, Caliborn can tell, and that makes his own smile widen.

“As if I’d give you a choice in whether our lives are tied together.” He thumbs the box open and shows Dirk the two front teeth lined up neatly in the dip where a ring should rest. He only gives Dirk a second to take it in before he coos like a lover’s endearment, “Guess whose?”

At his side, Dirk’s fingers flex and Caliborn waits for the threat ‘if you’ve hurt him’, waits for Dirk to snatch the box from him, stomach tight at the thought of how their fingers will brush together before the fight starts in earnest.

Dirk disappoints him as always.

“No." 

Caliborn’s smile disappears and he can feel his lips peel back in a snarl so harsh that it hurts his own mouth, "What do you mean, no?”

“How do I even know they’re the teeth of anyone I know? You could’ve just knocked them out of some poor dude and stuck them in there to see who’d I instantly leap to protect. So no, dude, I’m not guessing.” The casual contempt in Dirk’s voice stings Caliborn into shutting the box.

What does he have to do, drag a still-bleeding soon-to-be-corpse to Dirk Strider’s feet to get his attention? He isn’t a damn housecat bringing an owner small rodents. He is Caliborn English, son of Lord English, heir to English Corp. Strider is just some asshole movie director’s brother. Doesn’t he understand what an honor it is to have Caliborn pay attention to him? Doesn’t he–

Dirk’s fingers brush his as Dirk reaches out and takes the box from him; Caliborn closes his fingers too late, unable to do more than scowl as Dirk pockets the box. “What, changed your mind?”

 

“Yeah,” Dirk flashes him a mocking hint of a smile, just a light curl of that pink, sarcastic mouth that Caliborn’s spent so long watching. “If the news starts talking about a serial killer who takes his victims’ teeth, I’m gonna need this to send in to the police." 

Stupid fucking Strider. Maybe Caliborn should knock his teeth out.


	3. You Are Not Alone (dirkuu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> also known as the fic wherein Caliborn starts talking to Dirk before anyone else does and things therefore turn out very differently.

You’re eight years old and you’re telling Lil Cal about the Pit of Despair. “Harlow, he studied what happens to baby monkeys with no contact at all. Total eye – isolation. He called it the Pit of Despair. The monkeys just stopped moving. Just sat in a corner after thirty days. And some of them stopped eating. And what he also found out was that baby monkeys would cling to a soft cloth mummy substitute that gave no food instead of the wire mummies that gave food. So you, you’re cloth and like my mother, and that’s how come I haven’t grown up all strange. I think.”

You kiss Cal on the cheek as thanks for the great job he’s been doing parenting you so far, then look back at the article you’ve been reading about Harry Harlow. Maybe you’ll try making up a rap about him later! What rhymes with monkey? Donkey. Run key–

Your laptop chimes and a new program opens. You frown and move your mouse to close it. You didn’t open anything. Must be a stupid pop-up ad.

Except it addresses you directly.

uu: HELLO. DIRK.

How does it know your name? It looks like one of the messaging clients in your brother’s movies but how can anyone message you? You’re all alone. Everyone’s dead except you. Before you can even answer that, more letters appear.

uu: DO YOu WANT TO PLAY A GAME?


	4. Dirk and Dave English (plot, unwritten)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unwritten humanstuck AU.

I want to write an AU where Dirk and Dave end up in an orphanage when their parents die and Lord English who is head of a weapons company adopts them and then uses them to both manipulate each other (if you don’t behave, Dave, Dirk will be punished) and sets them against each other (if you punch Dave, Dirk, your brother will be allowed dinner tonight). And he’s got a son that’s a little younger than them, Caliborn who has a twin sister that’s as sweet as Caliborn is psychotic, and he uses Dirk as a goad on Caliborn (see how good Dirk’s grades are? why don’t you perform like that?) and Caliborn half-hates Dirk, half-admires him and Dirk’s just trying to protect Dave through this whole mess and Calliope sneaks them food and tries to make life better for them.

And Dirk develops a crush on this kid he’s only ever talked to online who knows nothing about the realities of his life and Caliborn’s all pissy that Dirk’s paying attention to someone else and gets the laptop confiscated so Dirk builds and programs a fucking chat client into his shades and talks to Jake secretly all the time. And this other girl, Roxy, whom he met while playing around on chatroulette. And jane, whom he thought he wasn’t going to like because Lord English introduced them to her, said that Jane’s guardian the Batterwitch (as they’ve nicknamed her because they’re kids and stupid nicknames is how they operate) but who turned out to be as smart as him and far less bitter. But what does she have to be bitter about anyway?

Meanwhile Dave’s making friends at school, it’s this dork of a guy, John Egbert, and there’s this girl who kind of watches them who’s really smart, Dave thinks she might have figured out he wears long sleeves to cover the bruises, and there’s this other girl, John’s half-sister, Jade Harley who is so happy and cheerful that it’s just beyond Dave’s ability to comprehend.

And they just cling to each other, the brothers, even as Lord English experiments with prying them apart and Caliborn gets jealous and Calliope gets worried about if they’ll survive this. And then they get kidnapped, all four of thme, held for ransom, and they’re chained together, Caliborn to Calliope, Dirk to Dave. Caliborn’s and Calliope’s legs are cuffed together but he breaks her leg, works the bone out, gets them so injured and the wounds so infect that they have to get medical treatment or die. They get taken out of the cell to be treated and Caliborn manages an escape and then it’s just the two Striders and Calliope and they try to include her but it’s hard to break the habit of relying only on each other. No matter how kind Calliope is, she’s still an outsider. Lord English ignores her. 

They take her with her when they escape. They find that Lord english had said he wouldn’t pay a ransom for them, if they were worth having, they’d free themselves, but Caliborn had started getting together shit to storm in and save them. Even though he says it wasn’t for the Striders or his sister, it was because he wanted revenge on those assholes. They amputated his leg, he has a prosthetic one now, he makes Dirk draw tattoos all over it.

Things get a little better. Now both the English kids are their allies, even if they’re both damaged, even if both Striders are damaged but how could anyone live in that house and not be half-crazed? Things get a little better.

And then they get worse again.


	5. robot stridercest (dave/dirk)

They come out of the tubes perfect. DAS-2 and DIS-2 emerge from their respective growth cocoons as lean, lithe murder machines, with matching blond hair and pale skin. Only their eyes differentiate them at this early stage; DAS-2 has eyes of a bright, vivid red and DIS-2 has equally bold orange eyes. Sunset and Sunrise, one of their instructors is caught calling them. His contract is immediately terminated; projecting identities onto the subjects is forbidden.

DIS-2’s primary guardian is DAS-1. DAS-2’s primary guardian is DIS-1. It’s hoped that the cross-tutelage will remove certain deficiencies that were found in the first generation. DAS-2 is ruthlessly drilled in every form of fighting possible and kept far away from visual media. They don’t need him to clog up his brain with unnecessary pop culture. DIS-2 never learns of the existence of stuffed toys or puppets. All his viewing material is carefully censored to remove all references to sewing. 

They develop flaws anyway. DAS-2 has a distressing habit of talking to himself, setting his words to a crude rhythm that he seems to find musical. DIS-2’s obsession manifests as him attempting to piece together the robots he destroys during sparring matches. Of the two, DIS-2’s fascination is less likely to endanger him in the field but English Corp did not spend a small fortune on their creation just to make an engineer.

DAS-2’s primary guardian is killed in front of him. DIS-2 is simply informed of his guardian’s death. Both of them receive the news with the dry eyes and impassive countenances expected of them. DAS-2 trains harder afterwards. DIS-2 makes three escape attempts and is then informed he will be terminated if he does not desist. He tells him that they will terminate him anyway as an object lesson to the third generation. They do not disagree. He doesn’t try to escape again.

They meet when they’re fifteen and their training is complete. Their guardians have been dead for three years. The rough groundwork that was laid down has been honed until they are as sharp and deadly as the tip of a hypodermic needle. Their doors both open at the same time into a blank room, empty of anything they could use as weapons. They are the weapons and they know that.

 

DIS-2 speaks first, “So you’re my competition?” His voice is sardonic, inflected with something that might be amusement in a lesser mortal.

 

They’re facing each other. DAS-2 feels the urge to attack bubble up in him, years of training screaming sharp commands, but this man has his guardian’s eyes and besides… “They told me you were my partner.”

DAS-2’s answer earns a flicker of a smile from DIS-2, as rapid as a subliminal slide in an old-fashioned movie. “Yeah. That’s what I meant. Name’s Di-Stri, by the way.”

“They let you choose a name, dude?” DAS-2 is too much the professional to feel jealousy. Instead, he wonders what DIS-2 did to earn such a privilege.

DIS-2 snorts. “Don’t bother waiting for them to let you have what you deserve. Take it. What do you want your name to be? Tell me and I’ll call you it, no matter what shit they rain down on us for it.”

They must be listening to this and DAS-2 knows the safer thing to do will be to object, to refuse, but the same blood that runs in DIS-2’s veins is in his and Dave’s resistance has been more subtle but not less unyielding. “Dave." 

DAS-2 and DIS-2 make a perfect team.

They burn the labs to the ground.


	6. Through The Crowd (Dirk/Caliborn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyfriends go clubbing.

The rich, loud beat of the music thrums through the walls of the club and through the floor, vibrating under Dirk’s sneakers, throbbing through his spine as he move. His thin mesh tanktop’s damp with sweat, the heat of a hundred bodies making the club humid-hot and his boyfriend’s hands are so hot on his hips that Dirk keeps elbowing him to let go.

In response, Caliborn digs his fingers into Dirk’s hips, right over the bruises he left last night.

Dirk stomps hard on Caliborn’s instep in retaliation. Not that Caliborn’ll even feel it under those thick, metal-toed boots he wears but it’s the thought that counts. Snake-hips, slim and serpentine, shift from side to side as he grinds back against Caliborn, eyes half-lidded and mouth half-open as he mouths along with the lyrics.

“THIS IS. FUCKING STUPID!” 

The club’s so loud that even with Caliborn shouting at the top of his voice with his mouth against Dirk’s ear, Dirk can hardly hear it. It’s just Caliborn’s warm breath and the pause he takes between words, just Caliborn holding Dirk tight and close. Caliborn can’t dance and refuses to try. He stands on the dancefloor behind Dirk instead, glaring at anyone who looks too appreciatively at the way that Dirk moves, at the play of lithe muscles under black mesh and the sharp jut of Dirk’s hipbones plunging into his loose black jeans.

Dirk spins around and loops his arms loosely around Caliborn’s shoulders, fingertips lacing behind Caliborn’s throat. The flickering multicolored lights are reflected in Caliborn’s eyes, flashes of bright color as Caliborn scowls down at Dirk, his sharpened teeth bared in an annoyed snarl that disappears only when Dirk rocks very deliberately against him, stepping on Caliborn’s feet to get a little closer to Caliborn’s height.

“RELAX. AND ENJOY IT.” He has to copy Caliborn’s speech patterns, the odd pauses that come from Caliborn censoring his speech, and he half-shouts the words against Caliborn’s mouth, half-kisses them in, snaking his tongue into Caliborn’s mouth as if he can send his words with them and force Caliborn to obey.

It’s so hot. His own mouth’s nearly dry but kissing Caliborn helps. Even now, Caliborn is cool, core body temperature so low that he isn’t sweating the same way that Dirk is. 

“THINK OF IT. AS A GAME!” Dirk’s never been ashamed of the way he manipulates Caliborn. If it works, it works, and that’s what matters, right? Maybe Caliborn’s ruthlessness has rubbed off on him, as surely as he’s rubbing against Caliborn, but either way, he gets the intended effect. Caliborn’s eyes narrow as he sweeps his rainbow-lit gaze over the crowded dance floor, then bumps his hips forwards against Dirk. 

It’s clumsy but it’s a start.

Dirk hops off Caliborn’s feet and grabs his hands, pulling them into the air and taking a step forwards. He kicks the inside of Calborn’s leg, forcing Caliborn to look down and mimic the way that Dirk steps forward, then back, the way that Dirk shifts his weight to one leg before stomping with the other one.

It’s all harsh movement, exaggerated and jerky-smooth, the sinuous roll of Dirk’s hips and the the constant, endless motion. If his legs aren’t moving, his arms are, raised above him, reaching to the side, skimming over his own body. It’s the same grace he has when swordfighting, the innate confidence and utter control over every part of his body.

Caliborn just observes for a little, attention divided between Dirk and the people watching Dirk. When he moves, it’s sudden and rough, the hard stomp of his feet and the clenched fists almost violent as he paces forwards, advancing on Dirk to close the space between them again. His shoulders jerk back and forth, moving in counterpoint to his hips; Dirk places his hands on Caliborn’s waist to show him how to move, smirking up at Caliborn.

No point wasting breath telling Caliborn how well he’s doing. His quick, upwards lunge, the kiss he leaves on Caliborn’s lips, is praise enough. 

Stupid move. Caliborn grabs Dirk by the hips and lifts him up; Dirk has barely enough time to wrap his legs around Caliborn’s waist before Caliborn’s dipping him backwards, mimicking a particularly showy couple nearby. All the blood rushes to his head and he opens his mouth to laugh, the sound lost under the blaring music. When Caliborn pulls him back up again, their mouths collide hard, smacking together so abruptly that Dirk feels the tingle right through his teeth. He bites Caliborn and feels his boyfriend’s purr vibrate through him, stronger than the music, clearer than the thrumming bass.

 

Oh fuck yeah. They are definitely doing this again.


	7. Killer Kisses (Dirk/Jake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake picks up Dirk under the impression that Dirk's a hooker but Dirk's actually an assassin who thinks Jake is his contact and the misunderstanding doesn’t get resolved until they’re already in the hotel.

“But you don’t look at all like an assassin!” Jake almost wailed, sitting on the bed in disbelief. Assassins were sleek and sophisticated. Like James Bond! This – Hal, had he said his name was? – couldn’t be much older than him and he was dressed in black jeans and a t-shirt. He looked just like any other man except for his amused, knowing smirk and the sharp tips to his shades.

 

“Sorry to disappoint you, bro, but I left the skin tight leather catsuit at home.” He shrugged elaborately, a movement that made his t-shirt draw tight across his shoulders and Jake stare before he remembered himself. 

“… Golly.” A skintight leather catsuit on that lean, muscled body? That was a very distracting mental image indeed. “I – what in the blazes were you doing just walking off with me like that!”

 

Another of those distracting shrugs as Hal countered readily, “I was expecting to be approached by a man who’d try to hire me. You did.”

“Well, I was expecting to meet a charming young man whom I’d made arrangements with on Craigslist!” Jake huffed, running his hands through his already disheveled hair.

“…Craigslist. Really?” The arch of Hal’s eyebrow made Jake feel as if he’d done something particularly stupid. 

“Yes! Really!”

“You know there is an entire adult connections page where people will have sex with you for free?”

“Well, yes, I am aware of that but sometimes a chap just wants to - you’re an assassin, you’re hardly in any place to judge my moral choices.”

“I’m not questioning your morality, just your brains. If you were cognizant of the fact that you could obtain a quick fuck far more easily and cheaply, the extrapolation of-”

“What? Why are you talking like a blasted shrink?”

“Why are you talking like a Victorian gentleman? Or more saliently, why do you know what psychologists sound like? Personal experience? Is that why you were resorting to paid companionship?”

“I would very much like it if you would stop with the personal questions!”

“This isn’t the sort of intimacy you were hoping for, huh? What’s the matter, walked into the shark tank thinking that you’d get to play pet the Great Whites only to find they’ve got sandpaper skin and now your hand’s bleeding with all the sharks circling like they’re doing a fucking Maypole dance?”

“Oh, just – can I pay you to leave? Reimburse you for this misunderstanding?”

“I hate to be a cliche here but… ‘darling, you couldn’t afford me’.”

“You don’t know that!”

“You were looking for hookers on Craigslist. If you had the money to afford me, you’d be hiring a very different class of escort.”

“Has it occurred to you that perhaps I am just not familiar with those types of people or how to obtain them?”

“If you had the sort of money it takes to hire me, you would be.” Pause. “What, you think that people who hire assassins are nice? If they don’t balk at having someone killed, they’re not going to lose any sleep over fucking someone coerced at starvation-point just because they feel like slumming." 

”…Are you trying to make me feel like an utter cad? Because if so, it’s working.“


	8. links to 2013 HSWC fills

  *     1. [Postcards from Paris](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F8507.html%3Fthread%3D2097723%26posted%3D1%23cmt2241595&t=OWJmNzRlMjQzYzcyZmZkNGNkZDVkNmJjZGY2OGM4MzY0YTFjMmUyNCxpVkVVM2NGQw%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F57913421114%2Fcompilation-of-hswc-fills&m=0), Alpha Dave & Dirk, gen.
    2. [Codependency’s Not Cute](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F8507.html%3Fthread%3D2247227%23cmt2247227&t=NDYxNzMxMWNkMWI0NWFkOWUyYTM1NGM3NmRkNmYzNzgyZDgzMjMzMSxpVkVVM2NGQw%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F57913421114%2Fcompilation-of-hswc-fills&m=0), Alpha Dave/Dirk, stridercest.
    3. [Ugly Sort Of Perfect](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F8507.html%3Fthread%3D2241339%23cmt2241339&t=YzRiNjViNGVlNGU4Y2EwOTE3MzhlNWU0MzlmMDg2Zjk1NTdkNjk5MCxpVkVVM2NGQw%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F57913421114%2Fcompilation-of-hswc-fills&m=0), Alpha Dave/Dirk, stridercest.
    4. [Missed Me?](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F8507.html%3Fthread%3D2116411%26posted%3D1%23cmt2129211&t=YWVmNDVmZWE5N2Q0MGRlOWQzMzRiNTdjYjE5NDNmNzM2NWNmNjRkNyxpVkVVM2NGQw%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F57913421114%2Fcompilation-of-hswc-fills&m=0) Alpha Dave <3 Dirk, stridercest
    5. [Alpha!Dave♥Dirk](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F3493.html%3Fthread%3D1208485%26posted%3D1%23cmt1297317&t=YzdmNWM1MWJmM2RhNmVjY2U4MDVlMjUzMzZmNTllZGRiOTA0NzRmMCxpVkVVM2NGQw%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F57913421114%2Fcompilation-of-hswc-fills&m=0), "Blessed are those that nought expect", gen
    6. [Alpha!Dave<3Dirk](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F3493.html%3Fthread%3D1262501%23cmt1262501&t=MTc0YTUxYjMxYWEzMWY2M2U5Nzg5NjhhNjNmYzNiMGEwMzg2ZTI1YixpVkVVM2NGQw%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F57913421114%2Fcompilation-of-hswc-fills&m=0) ,“I desire the things that will destroy me in the end.”, stridercest
    7. [Alpha Dave♥Dirk](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F3493.html%3Fthread%3D231077%23cmt231077&t=ZDMzMmJlZjFmYTljNjI4ODI5ZDg3MTMyYWJjZDg2N2M5OTMwY2E3ZSxpVkVVM2NGQw%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F57913421114%2Fcompilation-of-hswc-fills&m=0) _, “_ I will not regret that afternoon with you.”, stridercest
    8. [young!Dirk <> Alpha!Dave,](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F3493.html%3Fthread%3D1095333%23cmt1095333&t=MGNlNDJkYThjODQ2OGFhM2Y4OGE3MzM1MjQyMGUyMjk1MTBmOWUwOCxpVkVVM2NGQw%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F57913421114%2Fcompilation-of-hswc-fills&m=0) "All I have is a picture in my mind how it would be if we were together.“ gen
    9. [Alpha!Dave♥Dirk](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F3493.html%3Fthread%3D1168037%26posted%3D1%23cmt1295781&t=ZmNlNjE5ODAxOWIzOTUyMTQ2MTVkNzJhNTFkMWU2YWUyNzgwNjk0MSxpVkVVM2NGQw%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F57913421114%2Fcompilation-of-hswc-fills&m=0), _gen_[](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F3493.html%3Fthread%3D1168037%26posted%3D1%23cmt1295781&t=ZmNlNjE5ODAxOWIzOTUyMTQ2MTVkNzJhNTFkMWU2YWUyNzgwNjk0MSxpVkVVM2NGQw%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F57913421114%2Fcompilation-of-hswc-fills&m=0)  
  
  

    10. [Alpha!Dave<>Alpha!Rose](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F3493.html%3Fthread%3D408997%23cmt408997&t=YjNjZWFiYWU4OGM1NjY3OWM2NTYwNTJkMjcyMzczNzBiYTFiZTg0ZCxpVkVVM2NGQw%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F57913421114%2Fcompilation-of-hswc-fills&m=0), "We’re going to play the game again”
    11. [Alpha!Dave ♥ Alpha!Rose](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F3493.html%3Fthread%3D579749%26posted%3D1%23cmt1327269&t=NzhlZThlM2UwNTc0MTI3MmVmNTNjNmY3NDAzZmI1Y2MwZjk5MzgxMyxpVkVVM2NGQw%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F57913421114%2Fcompilation-of-hswc-fills&m=0), "All I know is what the words know"
    12. [Alpha!Dave♦/♥Alpha!Rose](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F3493.html%3Fthread%3D1315749%23cmt1315749&t=MTU0MDg1MjY1N2NhNDUzNjFjYTZhY2MzNWYyZWU3ZTc4MjI5OGM2ZixpVkVVM2NGQw%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F57913421114%2Fcompilation-of-hswc-fills&m=0), “I live just fine on the top”
    13. [Alpha Dave⋄Rose](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F3493.html%3Fthread%3D968357%26posted%3D1%23cmt1296549&t=YjZmZDEyYTdjNzg3ZDllNDA2YmUxZTkyNGJhMGVkYjUxNjE0YmQxNixpVkVVM2NGQw%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F57913421114%2Fcompilation-of-hswc-fills&m=0), "If I never see your face again, I won’t mind.  
‘cause we got much further than I thought we’d get tonight”
    14. [Alpha!Rose & Horrorterrors](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F3493.html%3Fthread%3D310693%23cmt310693&t=YjJhZjQyYWZiNzIxM2I4OGI4M2QxNjMyNjlhN2FkZmU3NTM5NDBiNyxpVkVVM2NGQw%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F57913421114%2Fcompilation-of-hswc-fills&m=0),”I was so sure my search would end when I found god.“
    15. [Alpha!Jade<>Alpha!Rose](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F3493.html%3Fthread%3D1094053%23cmt1094053&t=MWUzNzRmYjVjYTRmNGU0NzU3Zjg2YjI1NDBjN2U0MjA0M2IyMTRjMSxpVkVVM2NGQw%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F57913421114%2Fcompilation-of-hswc-fills&m=0), "Life will not break your heart. It’ll crush it.”  
  
  

    16. [Rose & the Horrorterrors](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F3493.html%3Fthread%3D255397%23cmt255397&t=OWU2NTI3ZjZmZjA3YmVhYzgwOTM2NzA2ZGUwMjc4MzFkYWM1OTE4YyxpVkVVM2NGQw%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F57913421114%2Fcompilation-of-hswc-fills&m=0), “"It is time that we talk to each other"
    17. [Rose ♥ Roxy](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F3493.html%3Fthread%3D653989%23cmt653989&t=Y2YzODBlNzk5ZjgwM2FlZjM0ZjZlMDYwYjk5NzZmNmEzNzU3NzYzNSxpVkVVM2NGQw%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F57913421114%2Fcompilation-of-hswc-fills&m=0),  “old mister scratch”
    18. [Calliope<3Roxy](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F3493.html%3Fthread%3D1328293%23cmt1328293&t=Yjk3MTM0YjEzYWI0NzEyMWU0ZmQwOTJiZTMzMzEwMzZiYTIxMjMxMixpVkVVM2NGQw%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F57913421114%2Fcompilation-of-hswc-fills&m=0), dark Hollywood.
    19. [Calliope ♥ Roxy,](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F5337.html%3Fthread%3D1977817%23cmt1977817&t=ODFiN2RlZDVhYmMwYmQ4NzZjM2E3NDI3Mjg3NjUwYWUzOWE4ZWJhOSxpVkVVM2NGQw%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F57913421114%2Fcompilation-of-hswc-fills&m=0) Golden Age of Hollywood, 1961
    20. [Dirk <> Rose](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F5337.html%3Fthread%3D1977561%23cmt1977561&t=MmRkMmNkYjIyNjFhOTA4MzE2ZTcxZDEyYzcyYzQ2OTdiZWQ5YTE0NCxpVkVVM2NGQw%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F57913421114%2Fcompilation-of-hswc-fills&m=0), Cultural Revolution  
  
  

    21. [How To (Not) Get Over Your Ex](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F8507.html%3Fthread%3D2071611%26posted%3D1%23cmt2255675&t=M2MyMzI0OTU4MzgyNTQxMmQ4YjEwM2ZlNWMyZWQ5ZWNhYTkzMGZlZixpVkVVM2NGQw%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F57913421114%2Fcompilation-of-hswc-fills&m=0), Dirk/Jake (minor DirkSol, Dirkquius, Dirk/Cronus, Dirk/Eridan, Dirk/Roxy that goes horribly wrong).
    22. [Dirk ♥ Equius](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F3493.html%3Fthread%3D718757%23cmt718757&t=ODE0OGZiN2Q4NTdlMTI1MmMyNjEzNzNjNWI4MjViYWU2OGIzYzA2YixpVkVVM2NGQw%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F57913421114%2Fcompilation-of-hswc-fills&m=0),  “ what really breaks us cleanest are the losses that happen out of order.”
    23. [Dirk ♥ Equius](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F5337.html%3Fthread%3D1802457%26posted%3D1%23cmt1980889&t=MzFjMWU5ODA3MjljMDY4MzY1Zjk5ZTBlNmYxNTM2YTg3MDAzNmQ5NSxpVkVVM2NGQw%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F57913421114%2Fcompilation-of-hswc-fills&m=0), Ancient Greece
    24. [Dirk ♠ Sollux](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F3493.html%3Fthread%3D431269%23cmt431269&t=YTdlYzAyYTRiOWFmY2MwYjdhMjFjZGIzN2E5MzdkOWU4YWIzYjA0ZSxpVkVVM2NGQw%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F57913421114%2Fcompilation-of-hswc-fills&m=0): get your fingers out of my code.
    25. [Dirk ♠ Dirk](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F3493.html%3Fthread%3D426405%23cmt426405&t=Y2UwMzk1MDdlZThiZWIyYTAwZDJhMWM1ZDUwZDg3MjU1NDQ4NDAzNSxpVkVVM2NGQw%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F57913421114%2Fcompilation-of-hswc-fills&m=0), "Solitude gives birth to the original in us”  
 __  
  

    26. [Smells Like Love](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F8507.html%3Fthread%3D2252603%23cmt2252603&t=OTM4NjhkMWMwMTkwMDZlMDUzOGMxOTMyZDNkOGNiY2E3NTJlNzk5ZCxpVkVVM2NGQw%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F57913421114%2Fcompilation-of-hswc-fills&m=0), werewolf!Jake/Dirk.
    27. [It Is Known](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F8507.html%3Fthread%3D2089019%23cmt2089019&t=NTNiNGU1OGM4ZDhiODgyNzRjNTQ4MTIxNzQyNzU5OTY2ZTRlMGI3MixpVkVVM2NGQw%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F57913421114%2Fcompilation-of-hswc-fills&m=0) - Dirk/Jake. Obsession’s just another form of love, right? 
    28. [Dirk ♠ Jake](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F3493.html%3Fthread%3D1094821%26posted%3D1%23cmt1324197&t=ZDA0Zjc3ZTIzMjdiN2JlMDA5NjgxNGFjOWYyNjE1ODBmYWU2YTA4ZixpVkVVM2NGQw%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F57913421114%2Fcompilation-of-hswc-fills&m=0), “My love song went wrong.“
    29. [Stop Thinking, Start Loving](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F8507.html%3Fthread%3D2100795%23cmt2100795&t=Y2NkNTgyODU2N2RlNTUyZmVlN2FlNDAwZmEwMjY2MjQ2Mzc3MzBlMixpVkVVM2NGQw%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F57913421114%2Fcompilation-of-hswc-fills&m=0) - Dirk/Jake of the incredibly unhealthy and dependent variety.
    30. [Dirk ♥ Jake](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F3493.html%3Fthread%3D1258405%23cmt1258405&t=OTY3YTZhZDY1ZDNjYmNiZjUxZjYzNDU4MDk5ZDkyNGI3ZmI0Yjc0OSxpVkVVM2NGQw%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F57913421114%2Fcompilation-of-hswc-fills&m=0), "God gave man a penis and a brain, but not enough blood to use them both at the same time." 
    31. [Dirk ♦ AR ♠ Jake](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F3493.html%3Fthread%3D1091237%23cmt1091237&t=MDhiZmM2YjBhYzA0ZmY1NDhlMGNlODM1ZWRhZTY5MWUzOGI3MGFkYSxpVkVVM2NGQw%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F57913421114%2Fcompilation-of-hswc-fills&m=0), "Please turn off your cell phones before the movie begins.”
    32. [Autoresponder<>Dirk](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F3493.html%3Fthread%3D240037%23cmt240037&t=OTVkNmZjMWFlYjdkYzRmYjI1OTAyYjViMGNlM2ZjMGU0MjJlNTgwMSxpVkVVM2NGQw%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F57913421114%2Fcompilation-of-hswc-fills&m=0), “If you desire healing"
    33. [Jake/Brobot](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F3493.html%3Fthread%3D1137317%23cmt1137317&t=ZDNlNDEwZTk4ZWVmNjAzNTA3NzAxOWI4MGEzYjlkYTY4OWI0MjBmZSxpVkVVM2NGQw%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F57913421114%2Fcompilation-of-hswc-fills&m=0), “Coin operated boy"  
  
  

    34. [Disciple ♠ Grand Highblood](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F5337.html%3Fthread%3D1812185%23cmt1812185&t=OGMxMGY1MjUwOWZjZjNiNjdmZTQ2MTdmMGY5MDk4MDZkMjYwYmEzZSxpVkVVM2NGQw%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F57913421114%2Fcompilation-of-hswc-fills&m=0), Paris, France, 1863: The Salon des Refusés
    35. [Changing Everything](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F8507.html%3Fthread%3D2085947%26posted%3D1%23cmt2257723&t=Njg4OTc2YTIzOGU3M2RiOGYwMzBjY2FiNGQ4NmY5MzJiOTVhMGVhOCxpVkVVM2NGQw%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F57913421114%2Fcompilation-of-hswc-fills&m=0), GHB ♠ werewolf!Summoner
    36. [Dolorosa ♥ Mindfang](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F5337.html%3Fthread%3D1976793%23cmt1976793&t=ZTFlYWMyMjlkNjAxZjJmOWVjNWEwN2MyYjQyODQ0MDY4ZTIxNzVhOCxpVkVVM2NGQw%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F57913421114%2Fcompilation-of-hswc-fills&m=0), 1920s, the Old Money side of New York.




	9. links to OTHER PEOPLE'S HSWC fills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> made in response to my prompts!

**[Grand Highblood♠Sufferer](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F3493.html%3Fthread%3D632229%23cmt632229&t=MzUxNWI5NjZiMDgwYWQ1MDMxMjVhYmIwNGVhMWVlYTUxMDFlOGRiZiw1c255NjJJag%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F52210995418%2Fmy-prompts-other-people-filled-for-hswc&m=0), **fic, "The man of mercy/Comes again/And talks of justice.“

********[Mindfang♠Redglare](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F3493.html%3Fthread%3D343205%23cmt343205&t=OWZiMDU2M2U2MmJhNWMyNjdmMDMwNTE3OGY0YjMyNDA4NmJmYjcwYSw1c255NjJJag%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F52210995418%2Fmy-prompts-other-people-filled-for-hswc&m=0), **fic."You learn what makes you cry so you can avoid it." ** ** **

****[Neophyte♠The Condesce](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F3493.html%3Fthread%3D457893%23cmt457893&t=YzJkYjdjNmRlOTdkMGNiYjNlMzYwNzUxMGRiMDU5YjEyYTgwMGMxMCw1c255NjJJag%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F52210995418%2Fmy-prompts-other-people-filled-for-hswc&m=0), **"Fiat justitia ruat caelum!” (Let justice be done though the heavens fall)**

**[Alpha!Rose ♠Condesce](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F3493.html%3Fthread%3D253093%23cmt253093&t=MjZlYTQ4ZDA5M2ZjNzU1NzQ5NTI1MjdjYWNmOTFkNGMxOWM2NDVjYSw1c255NjJJag%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F52210995418%2Fmy-prompts-other-people-filled-for-hswc&m=0), **art fill,“On top of the world you get nothing done/Talk is cold and burns like the sun.”

 **[Alpha!Rose<>Roxy](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F3493.html%3Fthread%3D341669%23cmt341669&t=YWVhMjZkMjVkYjY2MzE3YTczZDJhYTVhODAzZjA2ODhhMDZjZTY5Nyw1c255NjJJag%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F52210995418%2Fmy-prompts-other-people-filled-for-hswc&m=0), **two fic fills, one gorgeous art+fic combo. "I’ll teach her that she has an army inside her that can save her life./I’ll teach her to be whole, to be holy./I’ll teach her how to live,/to be so much that she doesn’t even/need me anymore./I’ll tell her to go quickly and never come back.“

 **[Alpha!Dave<>Alpha!Rose](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F3493.html%3Fthread%3D454565%23cmt454565&t=NDBlYmNhZDlkMzdkZGIwODRlYzAzNWJiOWU4ZjY3YjVmYjdjNmE1Yyw1c255NjJJag%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F52210995418%2Fmy-prompts-other-people-filled-for-hswc&m=0), **fic,"You and me were never meant to be part of the future." 

[ **Alpha!Dave♠Dirk**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F3493.html%3Fthread%3D349093%23cmt349093&t=OTk1NmU0Y2QyYzA4OTM0MWFjOTMzNDE3MjU1NWM3NjdmM2U3NWQwYyw1c255NjJJag%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F52210995418%2Fmy-prompts-other-people-filled-for-hswc&m=0), fic,"I want you to write your life story and leave me out of it./I want to write my secret across your sky./I want to keep you in the dark./I want to leave you out in the cold.”

 **[Alpha Dave **♠**  Dirk](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F3493.html%3Fthread%3D229029%23cmt229029&t=ZWFhYjA3MWRmZjg1MjlhYmM3MGFiZTQ3MzZmMmJmODFmMjc5NWZmNiw1c255NjJJag%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F52210995418%2Fmy-prompts-other-people-filled-for-hswc&m=0), **fic, “I am better than the worst thing I ever did.”

 **[Dirk♥Jake/Dirk♠Jake](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F3493.html%3Fthread%3D731557%23cmt731557&t=OTM3MmExMzU4MGE5YmY1MTJkMjRlMjU1YjYzZWQxNTI0ZjAwYmQzMCw1c255NjJJag%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F52210995418%2Fmy-prompts-other-people-filled-for-hswc&m=0)** , nsfw fic,“I want your touches to scar me so I’ll know where you’ve been./I want you to watch when I go down in flames./I want to crush the thing that you love just so you know I can./I want a list of atrocities in your name./I want to work both sides of the fence.”

 **[Dirk](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F3493.html%3Fthread%3D243877%23cmt243877&t=OTZiMzA0ZTc5NmM2ZjM5ODI3NDVhZmNhN2YxNTcyMGEwNDZkZDc2Yiw1c255NjJJag%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F52210995418%2Fmy-prompts-other-people-filled-for-hswc&m=0)** **[♥](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F3493.html%3Fthread%3D241573%23cmt241573&t=NzViZmQ4MGQwNTVmY2ZkNmU3YzI3MzU5ZjliNTJmMDFmMjFiNTk1Niw1c255NjJJag%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F52210995418%2Fmy-prompts-other-people-filled-for-hswc&m=0)**[ **Jake**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F3493.html%3Fthread%3D243877%23cmt243877&t=OTZiMzA0ZTc5NmM2ZjM5ODI3NDVhZmNhN2YxNTcyMGEwNDZkZDc2Yiw1c255NjJJag%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F52210995418%2Fmy-prompts-other-people-filled-for-hswc&m=0), fic,“It only happens once. You only get one chance. You don’t walk away when it happens.”

 **[Brobot♥Davesprite](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F3493.html%3Fthread%3D241573%23cmt241573&t=NzViZmQ4MGQwNTVmY2ZkNmU3YzI3MzU5ZjliNTJmMDFmMjFiNTk1Niw1c255NjJJag%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F52210995418%2Fmy-prompts-other-people-filled-for-hswc&m=0),** two fic fills, "May the bridges I burn light the way.“ 

 **[Davesprite<>John<>Rose<>Jade](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org%2F3493.html%3Fthread%3D459941%23cmt459941&t=NTUyYjQ5Nzc2MWIwNWRjODE0MmIxMzE2ZWE1MmMxMTkyZDdjZDcwNyw1c255NjJJag%3D%3D&b=t%3A2qdekl7djCCOWf8xjs2syQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fforceofconviction.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F52210995418%2Fmy-prompts-other-people-filled-for-hswc&m=0),** art fill **,** "Oh my friends, my friends, forgive me, that I live and you are gone." 


End file.
